1. Field
The present disclosure relates to alarm systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a car seat occupant detection and alert apparatus, system, and method, which can be employed to alert a driver and/or emergency personnel of the presence of an unattended child in a car seat in a vehicle.
2. State of the Art
Each year in the United States, dozens of children die as a result of heatstroke caused by being left unattended in motor vehicles. Such deaths are avoidable. Nevertheless, the number of deaths needlessly continues to rise due to a failure of drivers to remember to remove child passengers from parked vehicles when the drivers leave the vehicles.